


the start of something new

by taburosa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by High School Musical (2006), M/M, Singing, So much singing, this is so fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taburosa/pseuds/taburosa
Summary: alec lightwood is the star of the alicante alligators basketball team. he has his parents' and squads' expectations on him to graduate and make it to varsity. it just so happens alec also really loves the drama school. alec and the new boy in school begin to disrupt the status quo.or, a high school musical au.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	the start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by and dedicated to the lovely person behind [this](https://tothetrashwhereibelong.tumblr.com/post/616939831817306112/was-listening-to-breaking-free-and-realized-it-was) amazing post
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](iambeingcoy.tumblr.com)

There was snow nestling itself into Alec’s eyelashes. It was cold, too cold, and he could feel his fingers turning blue within the black gloves that were shoved into his jeans pocket. Izzy was several steps ahead of him, her high heeled boots creating small dips in the blanket of snow that was covering the ground and her oversized coat, stolen from Alec’s suitcase, was thrown over her shoulders; the hood protecting her intricately curled hair from the snow. 

“Alec, hurry up. It’s already started.” She called behind her. 

The Idris Ski Club was hosting its annual Christmas retreat, of which the Lightwoods had to be in attendance. The club’s hotel was full of stuck-up families with far too much money, in Alec’s opinion, but for Izzy, it was the perfect opportunity to party away from Robert and Maryse’s cold glare. Izzy was dressed in as revealing an outfit as she could smuggle into her luggage, a black mini dress with mesh sides whereas Alec had elected for his standard black shirt and jeans. 

“I really don’t get why we’re going to this, Izzy. We should have just stayed in with Max.” He mumbles, aware that Izzy would most likely ignore him. She doesn’t, and instead turns on her heel. 

“Because, Alec. This is the only chance we’re going to have any fun away from our parents in  _ months _ . You can grab a drink and make some friends, it’ll be fun.” She smiles up at him, and she knows he’s persuaded. 

“ _ Fine. _ ” He grits his teeth in a fake smile back. He loops his arm in hers and she places her other hand on his bicep to keep herself balanced; her manicured nails painted a bright red. 

“You never know, big brother. You could be swept off your feet tonight.” She nudges at his side and Alec doesn’t wince away from her. 

Alec highly doubted that. The boys at the club were exactly that,  _ boys.  _ Sixteen year old children that lived off daddy’s money and had yet to find a sense of humour. He shrugged off his sister’s laughter and used his free hand to tug the beanie further over his cold ears. 

“Sure, sis.” He humoured her. Izzy merely laughed as they approached the club’s main building. 

One thing that Alec could hand to the club was their eye for detail. The doors were shut to keep out the biting cold, but a trail of fairy lights were draped over the entrance, inviting Alec in with the false sense of warmth. The lights continued along the front of the club and shone against the dark sky. Two men stood outside of the entry, nodding their heads in time with the faintly muffled music, and were wrapped in thick coats and scarves. As they spoke, puffs of smoke escaped their lips. 

“Wristbands, please.” 

Alec and Izzy both pulled up their sleeves to display their red wristbands. A hierarchical system, the red gave the siblings full access to the club’s facilities. As the bouncer nodded his head and opened the door, music flooded Alec’s ears. 

It was busy, busier than Alec had ever seen it in here before. The new year’s party was exclusively held for under 21s this year, and Izzy had planned to take full advantage of it. Most of the main lights in the room were shut off and the normal tables reserved for breakfast had been packed away. The fairy lights outside appeared dim compared to the lights inside; a multitude of garish colours draped along all the walls. A crowd was dancing underneath a large, spinning disco light. Alec rolled his eyes as the speakers started playing something he vaguely recognised from Max’s iPod. Izzy was already bobbing her head in time with the beat.

Alec shrugged off his jacket, Izzy doing the same, and they were taken briskly away by a man dressed, in Alec’s opinion, far too formal attire. Alec carded his fingers through his fringe, his mop of hair longer than he would usually allow, and shook out the remaining droplets of snow. Rolling his shoulders back, Alec led Izzy over to the large bowl of punch pushed into the corner of the room. 

Scooping up the bright red liquid into two plastic cups, Alec asked: “Now, what?”

“It’s a party, Alec.  _ Now  _ we have fun.”

Alec sipped at his drink, recoiling at the sickly sweet taste.

_ Fun _ . He could do  _ fun _ . 

Looking around the room, Alec noticed several people he knew from the Lightwood’s yearly visits, none of whom he knew by name. Alec appeared to have made the appropriate amount of effort in his outfit as most people were mulling around in a similar jeans and shirt combination. 

He took a deep drink of the punch, swallowing the remainder of the fruity cocktail in two gulps, and poured himself another cup. 

“Oh, there’s Meliorn! I’m going to say hi.” Izzy hurried off before Alec could respond, his sister scurrying off to chat with the boy Alec knew to be a member of their high school’s ancient history club. 

He pulled a chair that was pushed against the wall and threw himself down. Pulling out his cell phone that was buzzing incessantly. His lockscreen, a group photo of the team at the latest photo day, was hidden behind a wall of notifications. Electing to ignore the majority, he opened the squads group chat. 

**[ALICANTE ALLIGATORS]**

**[9:52pm]: Jace Herondale:** We are going to DESTROY them this season!

**[9:53pm]: Sebastian Verlac:** FUCK YES

**[9:53pm]: Jordan Kyle:** they’re not going to know what's hit them!!!!

**[9:53pm]: Victor Aldertree:** okay cool it girls. what u doing tonight?

**[9:53pm]: Raj Ablack:** why do u care aldertree?

**[9:54pm]: Jace Heronalde:** Mom’s taken my car keys again so I’m stuck in the house. 

**[9:54pm]: Victor Aldertree:** fuck off raj. lydia has just pulled up. later losers. 

**[9:54pm]: Jace Herondale:** Now that dork has gone.Who’s coming over??? I’ve got drinks???

Alec shook his head fondly at Jace’s messages, which had been read by the rest of the squad but was lacking a response, and instead pulled up their conversation.

**[9:56pm]:** hey man, what did you do?

**[9:57pm]: Jace Herondale:** sup buddy! literally nothing this time! 

**[9:58pm]:** ...?

**[9:59pm] Jace Herondale:** okay fine, i bumped the car into her new flowerbeds. ripped all the shit up and she’s not happy. 

**[9:59pm]:** you’re a fucking mess. happy new year, bro. 

Alec tucked his phone into his back pocket just as it buzzed with Jace’s reply. He tosses the remains of his drink back, his head nearly hitting the wall behind him. As he goes to stand to refill his cup, the sound of high pitched feedback filled the room. The sound is quickly matched by the room groaning in response. 

“Sorry, sorry. Who’s ready to rock the house?” A man shouts into a microphone from the opposite side of the room. Alec looks up and, for the first time, notices the small stage that had been built. With two large screens in front of it and one behind, Alec cringes at the onslaught of bad karaoke tracks that will soon fill the room. He chooses to stay seated rather than grabbing another drink; tucked in the corner he is hidden away from the view of the crowd that was forming in front of the stage. 

The sound of laughter reached Alec’s ears as a small group pushed their friend up on stage. Alec, at first uninterested, turns his attention to the boy.  _ Damn.  _

The boy, who seemed to be around Alec’s age, was nothing less than beautiful. Alec could barely see his face from his seat, but as he stood underneath the spotlights the large chunks of glitter placed neatly on his cheeks shone underneath the white light. Alec didn’t have time for his skin to flush pink, to duck his head and peek up at the man through his eyelashes, before a glaring light was pointed directly into his eyes.

“Hello there! You can’t hide from us! Get up here!” 

Alec snaps back into reality as the room erupts into applause. A hand grabbed his elbow and he was hoisted out of his seat roughly. Hands on his back pushed him towards the stage and a microphone was placed in his suddenly clammy palms. 

“Some day,  _ some day _ , you guys might thank me for this.” The guy said with a grin, stepping off the stage after clapping Alec on the back. 

Alec’s eyes fell on his sister; standing at the front of the crowd, with Meliorn’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, Izzy grins maniacally and winks.  _ Fuck you, Izzy _ . 

Up close, Alec could see the guy more clearly. He was dressed slightly more formally than most of the other people at the party, with his black hair slicked back into a slight quiff, a tight pale green shirt and even tighter black jeans. His arms were thick with muscle and the cuffs of his short sleeves were flush against his flesh, a pale vein visible under his skin. Alec’s mouth was dry. 

The music begins, and Alec doesn’t know the song. 

His gaze was fixed on the ground, and his feet appeared to be glued to the stage. The other man, while smiling at his friends, looked as terrified as Alec felt. Alec heard Izzy whistle loudly as he brought the microphone to his lips, his voice wobbling slightly as he sang the highlighted lyrics.

“ _ Livin’ in my own world _

_ Didn’t understand _

_ That anything can happen _

_ When you take a chance.” _

To Alec’s own ears, he sounded dull and nervous. His voice shook as he all but mumbled the words. To his surprise, his handsome costar began to sing confidently. The man’s voice was lower than he expected it to be, and his eyes were securely in place on the screen displaying the song lyrics. 

‘ _ I never believed in  _

_ What I couldn’t see _

_ I never opened my heart _

_ To all the possibilities.’  _

As though not in control of his own body, Alec raised his microphone to his mouth once more and sang in time with the song. As he got more familiar with the beat he tapped his foot on the stage in time with the rhythm. Alec looked up properly, briefly catching eyes with his sister, before looking at his fellow singer. Alec grinned widely in his direction.

‘ _ This could be the start of something new _

_ It feels so right to be here with you, oh _

_ And now, looking in your eyes _

_ I feel in my heart,  _

_ The start of something new.’ _

They sang in time with one another as both men’s voices boomed over the sound of the clapping crowd. Alec followed his companions lead and stepped out of his section of the stage, stepping closer to the other man as though singing directly to him. Even closer, Alec saw the thin line of silver eyeshadow that had been swept over his lid and framed his dark brown eyes.  _ Beautiful _ . 

They continued to dance around each other, Alec’s confidence growing as his new friend appeared to be enjoying himself more. While still staying relatively lower energy, Alec was clearly enjoying himself. He swayed his hips as the other moved his arms. Despite the slow start, they sounded  _ good _ together. 

As the song came to a close, Alec and the stranger found themselves closer than before, all but panting in each other’s faces. They grinned as the final note played and the partygoers cheered around them, Izzy the loudest of them all. 

“Well done, guys!” The host shouted, interrupting Alec from staring into the others’ eyes. “Fantastic!”

“Alec.” He found himself saying, holding a hand out for the other to shake. 

“Magnus.”  _ Magnus _ , Alec repeated in his head.  _ It suits him.  _

\-- 

Alec wasn’t really sure how he had ended up outside on his own. As the clock ticked closer to midnight he sighed heavily, leaning his back against the damp brick wall behind him. The music was loud but the building's exterior muffled it slightly. Despite the lack of alcohol in Alec’s system, he was buzzing. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and, upon seeing it was nearly five minutes until the countdown began, spun on his heel to return to the party. 

Rather than making it through the double doors of the events room, Alec made contact with flesh. 

“Oh,  _ fuck.  _ I’m so sorry.” He stumbled over his apology, blushing profusely. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” 

As soon as the others’ words reached his ears, Alec blushed.  _ Magnus _ . 

“No, really, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to barge into you.” He fumbled over his words while correcting his shirt. 

Magnus was only a few inches shorter than Alec, and yet Alec felt himself shrink slightly, Subtly bending his knees so as to not tower above the other man. 

“Are you having a nice night?” Magnus asked. 

He was perhaps one of the most handsome men Alec had ever seen. His skin was smooth and the tip of his nose was turning slightly pinker against the harsh cold. His lips were pink and soft, Alec found himself repeatedly looking down at them.

“Yes, thank you.” He mumbled, his voice sounding quieter than he expected. “Um, you sounded really good up there.” Alec continued. 

“Oh shush, I didn’t,” Magnus replied, waving his hand carelessly; as he does, Alec notices his other hand is holding a mug full of hot cocoa. “I’ve never done anything like that before.” 

“Really? You couldn’t tell.” 

“Well, what about you? It looked like you were having fun.” 

“I was. I think my sister is the reason I was forced up there. I was terrified.” 

Magnus laughs loudly, a chuckle that seems to take over his whole body, and Alec grins in response. “I didn’t have you down as the type to willingly volunteer for that kinda thing, but you were really something else.” Magnus’ giggles died down as he spoke and he looked up at Alec through his eyelashes.

“Thanks.” Alec let out a loud breath and shook his head. 

“Seriously!” Magnus exclaimed, “You have an amazing voice.”

As if out of nowhere, the muffled music from inside suddenly died down and was replaced by loud chanting.  _ Ten! Nine! Eight!  _ People suddenly emerged from the large double doors and surrounded Magnus and Alec as they looked up at the sky, hopeful. Alec’s gaze stayed fixed on Magnus,  _ hopeful.  _

As the counting reached zero, a cacophony of explosions sounded in the sky above them. The black canvas covered in a smattering of pink, red and yellow light. 

“Happy new year, Alexander.” 

“Happy new year, Magnus.” 

Alec moved his gaze from Magnus’ eyes and instead took in the fullness of Magnus’ lips. He dipped his chin slightly and took a small step forward. 

Magnus took a step back. 

“I need to go find my friends, but give me your phone quick.” 

Alec, while a little taken back, followed Magnus’ orders. After unlocking his phone, clearing the squads onslaught of notifications while he was at it, he handed him the device. 

To Alec’s surprise, Magnus turns the camera on himself and smiles quickly, before typing quickly. 

“There you go, call me.”

Magnus handed the phone back to Alec, the grin on his face growing to match the size of Alec’s. Alec glanced at the phone which now displayed a new contact: Magnus Bane. Alec managed to smile even wider at the photo Magnus had taken. His eyes were bright, the reflection of twinkling fairy lights faintly visible within them, his lips were pulled into a tight smile and the chunks of glitter adorning his face shone. Alec’s cheeks flushed pink as he looked back up at Magnus. His smile dropped almost as quickly as it appeared. 

Magnus had gone. 


End file.
